In Which she Makes her Crush go on a Date with her Best Friend
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: Exactly what the title says. One minute Marinette is talking to Adrien and the next minute he is sitting in a cafe with a furious Alya about to kill him.


**Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me.**

One cloudy, chilly afternoon, two teenagers sat awkwardly in a quiet cafe in silence. One was a blond male with nervously shifting green eyes. Another was a brunette female with an annoyed expression shown through her glasses. Both thought in unison,

 _How did it end up like this?_

 _ **Yesterday morning, during lunch break**_

"Whoa, this is awesome, Marinette!" Alya skimmed through the pigtailed girl's sketchbook, looking at each design with impressed eyes. The designer grinned proudly.

"Thanks, Alya! I've been kinda hooked on Chat Noir inspired clothing, so most of them are black and green based," Marinette pointed at a page. "I made that one a long sleeved dress so it could be worn during this time of year. What do you think?"

"Girl, I think you should make it for me!" Marinette's eyes twinkled mischievously, and opened her school bag. "I thought you would say that, so..." She took out a purple and red wrapped box and held it towards her friend. "Consider this an early Christmas gift."

Alya gasped. "Oh. My. God. This isn't-!" She ripped through the wrappers, excited, and opened the box to find the exact same dress. Without a warning, she jumped at Marinette, hugging her over and over again. "Thank you thank you thank you so much, girl! You're the best friend anyone could ever have! I don't deserve you!"

Marinette laughed, before her eyes widened, and she fell off the bench with a tiny _eep._ Alya looked at her confused before turning around and seeing Adrien walking towards them, giving off a dazzling smile as usual.

"Hey Alya, Marinette! What's up?" He greeted them, before noticing that the shy designer was on the floor and helped her up, to her embarrassment and Alya's amusement.

"Nothing much, except for this wicked dress Marinette designed and made for _moi_!" Alya grinned at the girl slyly. Adrien looked at the green and black dress with interest and back at Marinette with awe. "That looks awesome, Marinette! You're a great designer!" He gave a light chuckle. Chat Noir would be proud, and he would know, since he _is_ Chat Noir.

Marinette sighed dreamily. "You're awesome... I mean, thanks awesome- I mean thanks Adrien!" She blushed profusely. Adrien gave a little smile, amused. Despite the girl's awkward behavior towards him, he found her actions to be somewhat... cute.

Giving her another warm grin, he added, "I'll bet in the future, I'll be friends with a world famous designer!"

"But isn't your dad already a world famous designer?" Alya questioned, sparing her friend from turning to a blob of red goo.

"Well, I could hardly say I know him..." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for the two girls to hear. "Anyways, I actually needed to talk to Marinette about something." He started twisting around his ring nervously.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be about?" Marinette nodded, confused.

"Um... I hate to bring up a bad moment, but remember what happened yesterday after school?" He started, putting a hand behind his head by habit. "Chloe was clutching onto my arms and I tried to pull away, and accidentally pushed you down the steps and caused your designing portfolio to fall into a mud puddle..." Marinette cringed at the memory, but smiled at Adrien kindly. "Don't worry about it, Adrien. It wasn't your fault."

The blond laughed nervously. "Um, thanks Marinette. Anyways, Nathalie just happened to see it, and reported it to my father, who recognized your name and when I got home, he told me to offer something as an apology, so..."

The French-Chinese girl shook her head vigorously. "Like I said, don't worry about it, Adrien! It wasn't your fault, and you don't owe anything!" Alya quietly whistled at her compassionate words.

Adrien shook his head, "Please accept it, Marinette. Take it as an apology, for both me for accidentally pushing you and for Chloe always giving you a rude attitude."

"Well, then..." Marinette's mind started whirling. _What should I do?! Should I ask for a date? But what if he refuses and starts thinking that I'm a creep and then we can never get married and get three kids named Emma Hugo and Louis and a hamster and ohmygodwhatshouldIdo?_ Suddenly, she could feel Tikki's small, reassuring tap from inside her purse. Taking a deep breath, she looked towards Alya, who stared back at her with an excited grin, mouthing out "You go girl!"

Closing her eyes, she began nervously,

"How about a... date... with..." She opened her eyes, and immediately, blue met green. Marinette's mind shut down.

"Alya."

For a moment, time froze. Alya and Adrien stared at her, unblinking. Finally, Alya snapped out of it and started furiously silent-screaming at Marinette, who clapped both hands over her mouth, letting out a tiny _oops._ Adrien looked between the two girls confused (and feeling slightly disappointed... he wondered why...) and turned towards Alya. "Oookay... Sure...? How about you, Alya?" Alya looked at him for a moment before turning back to Marinette, starting a silent conversation.

 _Marinette?! You dummy, I already have a sorta kinda boyfriend! What did you just do?!_

 _Sorry Alya! But I just freaked out and blurted it out... Please just spare me the embarrassment...?_

Alya gave her a long, hard glare before letting out a long sigh. " _Fine._ Is Saturday afternoon okay with you, _Adrien_?" She said through her teeth.

Adrien seemed to have shrunk underneath her glare. "Um... sure...?" _Does Alya have a crush on me? What just happened?_

 _ **Back to present time**_

Adrien scratched his head nervously. "So... um... I-"

"Just to make things clear, this is NOT a date, okay?" Alya interrupted him with a glare. He shrunk and nodded meekly. "Okay."

"You CANNOT tell _anybody_ about this meeting, especially Nino."

"Okay."

Awkward silence.

"Um... Alya, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"... Do you have a cr-"

"No, I don't have a crush on you, Adrien. I already have a sorta relationship with Nino."

"Um, so why did Marinette..."

Alya sighed, annoyed. "Okay, look. Marinette is one of the best friends I could ever have, and she is an amazing designer, baker, class president, and housewife material (at this point, she winked at him, to his confusion. Also, did the cafe just turn on the heater on full power?), but when it comes to her cr- I mean certain people, she gets extremely nervous and blurts out completely random words. Basically, THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN."

Adrien was still confused. "Wait, then what was suppose to actually happen? And what makes me one of those 'certain people?'"

Alya slapped her forehead. _TMI! TMI!_ Her mind screamed over and over again. _Sorry Marinette! Een though you were the one that started to dig your own grave..._

She gave a little cough, trying to redeem herself. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that this whole conversation and situation stays in here, okay?"

Now, Adrien didn't consider himself a pushy person. He knew very well himself that some people have secrets they don't want to tell anyone else. he respected everyone's privacy and never bothered to make it leak out. However, Alya's suspicious behavior was something that he couldn't leave alone.

"Come one Alya, what it is?" He sighed and stared at her. "I know you're hiding something and I promise that I won't let your secret out of this room."

Alya shook her head, mentally struggling. "No... I- I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody. And I can't betray Marinette's trust."

"So this is something about Marinette?"

She flinched, cursing inwardly about the slip. Thank god Mr. Oblivious didn't piece two and two together from their conversation yet. "No, it isn't!"

"He thought about it. "Yes it is... You mentioned her before too...So what is it?"

Alya pursed her lips. "I'm not telling." She replied stubbornly.

Adrien smirked. Despite her act, he knew she was going to snap soon. She needed just one more push...

Luckily, being Chat Noir had its advantages. Hopefully, his lady won't mind.

"What if I promised you an exclusive interview with _both_ Ladybug and Chat Noir for the Ladyblog?" He drawled, glancing at her mischievously.

Alya still looked determined to keep the secret, despite her clenched fists and biting lips. "N-nice try, Agreste, but that won't work."

Well, he guessed he'll have to add a tiny threat to the baggage. _Sorry Alya..._

"What if I accidentally let our conversation loose out the door then?" Her jaw dropped. "You wouldn't!"

"I mean, I do tend to get a little forgetful on the weekends, and I'm meeting Nino later today, so..."

That seemed to be the final punch. She slammed her fists onto the table, breaking the quiet atmosphere of the cafe and glowered at him. "DON'T. YOU. DARE."

He shrugged apologetically. "A guy can't help being a bit curious, can he?"

Groaning, the brunette sat back down. "You really know how to play your cards, Agreste." His grin dropped as she added on, "You owe me three big favors."

It was his turn to groan. "Yeah, yeah. Now what are you hiding so desperately?"

Alya sighed deeply. "Promise me that you won't tell Marinette that I told you this, okay? She'll kill me for sure." Adrien nodded, and she glared at him. Sharply pointing her index finger at him, she started,

"Okay, listen here, pretty boy. This might come as a shocker to Mr. Adrien Oblivious Agreste, but the whole class knows that Marinette..." She paused for a moment, and looked away, causing a pang of guilt to stab through the blond. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Marinette has a gigantic crush on you."

Adrien stared at her, wide eyed and blushing. Taking it as her cue to continue, she muttered, "She meant to ask you out on a date. Not for me. For her. That's why she's always a stumbling mess around you. Got it?"

Nodding numbly was the only thing he could do. He thought back to something that Plagg had teased him about.

 _"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds."_

Adrien felt as if his face were about to blow up. This whole time, Marinette had a crush on HIM. Alya looked at his reaction and gave a tiny smirk. At least Marinette's crush wasn't entirely one-sided. Standing up to leave, she added,

"And I believe someone owe me three favors."

"W-what?" Adrien stood up to leave as well. As the two started walking towards the door, the brunette started listing out the favors.

"First of all, an exclusive interview and photos with Paris' superheroes."

He chuckled. "Got that."

"Next, a date with Marinette."

Adrien choked on his own spit and almost tripped. "W-wait, what?!"

Ignoring his stumble, she grinned and continued. "And finally..."

He glanced at her warily. "What?"

She snickered slyly. "Let me be the godmother for Marinette's and your children."

And with that, she left through the door with a volcano-like, spluttering Adrien.

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!~**


End file.
